


Well Isn't This Awkward

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (MyOldFics), ohnoanotheroneofthese1 (sugarandspace)



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, like EXTREME fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOldFics/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese1
Summary: All Jaime wanted was for the night to be perfect. And it was, just not the way he thought.





	Well Isn't This Awkward

The date was going perfectly. They had been to their favourite restaurant and were now walking on a quiet beach as the sun was slowly setting. It was simple, but it was perfect. They had been talking and talking and Jaime was happy that after all these years of being together, they could find new things to talk about and learn new things about each other. It was only one of the many reasons he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Vic. There was probably a million little reasons why he wanted to marry Vic, but it all could be concluded to the fact that as cliche as it was, he was the love of Jaime’s life.  

Even if their date was simple, Jaime had been planning it for months. He knew Vic, and knew that he would appreciate this simple setting more than some spectacle with lots of people. Or at least Jaime really hoped he would. His left jacket pocket seemed heavier than ever, the small box in there filling Jaime with nerves. He was being more fidgety than usual but he really hoped Vic didn’t notice.

Suddenly Jaime stopped walking, halting Vic as well since they were holding hands.

“Do you remember what this place is?” Jaime asked.

“Of course I do,” Vic said with a fond smile on his face. “It’s where we had our first date. God, I can’t believe you almost choked on that strawberry,” Vic laughed.

“That’s the thing that comes to your mind when you think of our first date?” Jaime said, joining in the laughter.

“It’s  _ a _ thing that comes to mind. I remember a lot of other things too,” Vic said, looking at Jaime as he thought back to years ago when the two had been on their first date on this same secluded part of the beach. “I remember how nervous you were, and how nervous I was. I remember how you had packed melted chocolate to go with the berries but it was a colder day so it had settled to solid chocolate again by the time we started eating. I remember trying to break the chocolate brick with a plastic fork and failing miserably. I remember going home after our date and telling Mike everything about it. And I remember really anticipating meeting you again.”

“It was a good day, despite all the small bumps.” Jaime said with a smile. “And I’m so glad we met again, and how we’ve been seeing each other ever since. You’ve made my life a happy one, Vic Fuentes.”

“And you’ve made mine,” Vic said and stood on his toes to reach Jaime’s lips. 

It was now or never, Jaime thought as he pulled out of the sweet kiss, reaching to his pocket and taking the box to his palm, pulling it out and opening it.

“So I was thinking….” He started as he went down to one knee, noticing how Vic’s eyes went big in surprise. “I have no doubt in my mind that you’re the one for me Vic. You’re downright beautiful, so incredibly funny and talented, and you have the best laugh. And I feel like you really get me, and I feel like I get you too.”

Jaime had to stop for a moment to take in a shaky breath before he asked the question he felt the most sure about in his life.

“Vic, will you make me the happiest person on this goddamn planet and marry me?” Jaime said with all the courage he had left. Inside he was panicking, praying that Vic would say yes and holding his breath as he waited for a reply. And when he got one, his heart felt like it dropped to his fucking toes.

“Well, isn’t this awkward…” Vic said slowly, his face not giving away anything.

What was awkward? The way Jaime proposed? He had been thinking about this for months and he had ended up picking  a wrong way? Or did Vic think it was awkward because he didn’t think they were there yet? Did Vic feel bad for having to tell Jaime no?

Jaime wanted to ask Vic to clarify but he was frozen, all the ways this should have happened flying out of his head. He had imagined this so many times, had imagined a happy Vic who’d no doubt say yes. Silly him hadn’t even really considered that the result might be negative.

Vic still didn’t say anything and Jaime stayed on the ground, on one knee like an idiot. Or so he felt. He was suddenly so happy he had decided to do this in a private way, and not in the middle of a restaurant or somewhere else with witnesses.

Just as Jaime was about to stand up, Vic took a deep breath and reached for his own pocket, taking out a box much like the one that Jaime was holding. Vic mirrored Jaime’s position on one knee, and let out a little laugh.

“Because I was just about to ask you the same thing.”

Jaime wasn’t a crier by any means, but the amount of relief and happiness he felt in that moment was so overwhelming he couldn’t stop the tears that fell from his eyes. 

“Oh my god you had me so worried,” Jaime said quietly, wiping the tears from his cheek while Vic reached to wipe his other cheek.

“I’m sorry,” he said, his expression showing honesty. “It occurs to me that neither of us has actually given a reply yet...”

“On three?” Jaime suggested, smiling at the odd situation.

Vic nodded and smiled as well, “On three.”

“One,” Jaime said, continuing with the quiet tone because there really were no need for a louder one, them being so close to each other their knees were touching.

“Two,” Vic whispered.

“Three,” it was Jaime’s turn.

“Yes!” They both were laughing at how enthusiastically they exclaimed it, a sharp difference to their previous tones, but who could blame them? They were the happiest they ever remembered being, after all, they were getting married!

Jaime was the first one to take the ring out of it’s box and putting the box away. He  reached his hand towards Vic’s, taking it in his own, and slipping the ring to Vic’s finger. All the while Vic was watching him in awe.

As Vic did the same to Jaime, Jaime felt like his heart was going to burst for all the love he felt for his boyfriend, no, his  _ fiance.  _ Vic was going to marry him and they were officially going to spend the rest of their lives together.

“Now come here,” Jaime said and set both of his knees to the sand, pulling Vic towards him and planting his lips firmly to Vic’s. The kiss was intense, but not forceful. It was as if the both of them were trying to convey their love in the kiss, as if their actions and words hadn’t proofed the depth of their feelings already.

“Wait,” Vic said as he pushed Jaime’s chest with his hands, making Jaime back up.

“What is it?” Jaime asked in concern.

“I didn’t get to tell you my speech,” Vic said worriedly. “I had been planning it for so long and I really wanted you to hear it.”

“Don’t worry, you can tell me,” Jaime reassured. “Just later, okay? I really need to kiss you some more.”

Vic just nodded as he leant towards Jaime again, pushing him to his back on the sand and continuing the kiss they had started. With no surprise, the kiss turned to a full make out session, but they couldn’t help it.

They were just _ so happy.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Too fluffy? Probably.


End file.
